oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yonko Wars Saga
The , also known as the , is the third major saga of One Piece Roleplaying and its longest one, as of yet. Michael D. Shiguma, one of the Yonko, accumulates a rising amount of debts, prompting his Rivals to form various assault groups in order to take his forces down. Not only that, but, some of Shiguma's own allies begin to part ways with him, leading to even the Government taking part in the conflict. It has been recently known as . Story Arcs Note: Regardless of when they began in the real world, these arcs are organized in in-universe chronological order. *'Crossing Debts Arc' (January 21, 2018 - October 17, 2018): *'Blood of the Throne Arc' (May 12, 2018 - March 21, 2019): *'Folding Shackles Arc' (July 9, 2018 - July 12, 2018): *'The Proving Arc' (November 25, 2017 - January 2, 2018): *'Stronghold of Justice Arc' (October 14, 2017 - December 13, 2017): *'Drawing Card Arc' (December 22, 2017 - August 28, 2018): *'Across the Line Arc' (December 18, 2017 - May 22, 2018): The conflict between the Yonkos takes another step. Foxpack and the Titan Pirates' Fifth Division decide to weaken the Xros Pirates' forces, striking at the island of Bedina, where a single commander by the name of Reach is stationed. They join forces with Benjamin Tabart and Draco D. Damon, two young pirates with their own motives, who end up meeting faces of the past. Admist all of this, Fukuoka Soren of the Black Widow Pirates seeks to prove himself...? *'Ruin Arc' (April 18, 2018 - May 5, 2018): After hearing of the Fleet-Admiral's plan to hold a Rank Promotional Exam, Ferrothorn Solomon and his men headed for Headquarters to meet with Kurama after six months. While on his voyage, Solomon comes across a giant, MuuMuu; one of the Yokai of the Black Widow Pirates. Solomon, keen on now letting MuuMuu walk freely due to the imbalance of Pirates to Marines, engages in battle with the Yokai. After a grueling battle, Solomon manages to defeat MuuMuu with his never before seen devil fruit powers, capturing the pirate resulting in his victory. *'Battle of El Dorado Arc' (May 6, 2018 - July 4, 2018): *'Peaceful Horizon Arc' (May 23, 2018 - July 1, 2019): ''The war at Bedina has reached its conclusion. The Titan Pirates' Captainless Fifth Division along with Fukuoka Soren, Benjamin Tabart, Draco D. Damon, and Daryal manage to survive and safely reach the island of Coachella with the help of Marine Admiral Warren D. Ralph. The scars from the conflict aren't solely physical and their notoriety has further been increased, they can't just stop because of their wounds. Just what will they do...? *'March to War Arc' (August 6, 2018 - March 23, 2019): *'Out of the Loop Arc' (June 22, 2018 - August 31, 2019): *'Dear Agony Arc' (November 23, 2018 - Ongoing): Major Characters Yonko & Other Crews Marines & Government Key Locations *Annunaki *Cartecielo *Shrewsoft *Wano Country *Ishitani *Fleurune *Bedina *Unknown Island *El Dorado *Coachella *Asha *Permis *G-5 *Rusukaina *Shikhi *Kurona Trivia *This Saga has the greatest quantity of major characters. *With 12 at the moment, this Saga contains the most arcs. Category:Term Category:Sagas